She Says
by sugah66
Summary: She doesn't always say what she means. DL. Rated to be safe. Oneshot.


**TITLE: She Says  
****AUTHOR: Sugah Sugah  
****SUMMARY: She doesn't always say what she means.  
****SPOILERS: General season 2  
****PAIRING: Danny/Lindsay  
****RATING: M – Just to be safe. Never know what might offend people these days.  
****DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, blah, blah, blah. Insert comical "please don't sue" statement here.  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE: First "CSI: NY" fic, but if you're interested, you can check out my Miami stuff.  
****This came to me last night while I was listening to Howie Day's "She Says" and is loosely based on that song. It's a little different than the stuff I normally write. Hope y'ins like it.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

She Says

She comes into the office first thing in the morning. Her eyes are puffy. Her hair is in a messy ponytail. She says she didn't get enough sleep. She means she was up all night with some guy.

It's ninety degrees outside. She's wearing a turtleneck. It's sleeveless, but she's still sweating. She says it's because she hasn't had time to do the laundry. She means she needed something to cover the bite marks that dot her neck and shoulders.

Her phone rings in the middle of the shift. She answers it. The person on the other end says something that makes her blush. He asks her about it, only half serious, knowing from that secret smile on her face that she isn't going to tell him what he said. She says it's an old friend from Montana. She means it's the guy – the guy who gave her those bite marks.

She can't keep the grin off her face for the rest of the day. He finds it highly annoying. She says she's in a good mood. She means she thinks she's falling in love.

She smiles at him as she gathers up her paperwork to leave for the day. He asks if she has any plans for the evening, knowing that she most likely does. She says she'll probably stay in, watch a movie, try to catch up on her sleep. She means the guy is coming over, and they aren't going to get any sleep.

She comes into the office first thing in the morning. Her eyes are puffy. Her hair is in a messy ponytail. She says she didn't get enough sleep. She means she was up all night crying.

It's sixty degrees in the lab. She's wearing a tank top. She says it's because it's the only thing in her closet that's clean. She means she slept in it and didn't feel like changing this morning.

She shivers as she's standing over the microscope. He slips his suit jacket off his shoulders and drapes it over hers. She says, "Thank you, Danny." She means thanks.

He catches her crying when he wanders into the break room for a cup of coffee. She wipes her eyes dry when she realizes he's standing there watching her. He doesn't ask, just raises his eyebrows. She says she's fine. She means she doesn't want to talk about it right now.

Her phone rings in the middle of the shift. She doesn't answer it. She takes one look at the caller ID and pushes the phone away. He asks her about it, only half serious, knowing that she isn't going to tell him who it is. She says it's her sister, and they're having a fight. She means it's the guy – the guy that made her cry.

She smiles at him as she gathers up her paperwork to leave for the day. He notices that it doesn't quite touch her eyes. He's about to leave and she asks him if he wants to grab a beer. She says it's because she wants to unwind after the case they had today. She means she's afraid to be alone.

The bar she picks is loud and crowded. So is the booth they end up in, shoved in a dark corner. She has way too many beers and protests when he tells her she's had enough. She says she just wants want to have a good time. She means she just wants to forget.

She becomes loose with her words after her sixth beer. She rants about there not being any decent men in New York. She swears off men forever. She says she'll never feel that way again. She means if he doesn't make a move soon, he'll lose his chance.

He takes her home. She throws up as soon as she gets out of the cab. He holds her hair back. He walks her to her apartment door. She doesn't invite him in. She says it's late and she wants to go to bed. She means she's drunk and she doesn't trust herself alone with him.

She comes into the office first thing in the morning. Her eyes are puffy. Her hair is in a messy ponytail. She says she didn't get enough sleep. She means she's hung over.

It's raining. Her shirt is wet and more than a little see-through. It drives him crazy every time he looks at her. He can't stop looking at her. She says she left her umbrella at her apartment. She means she knows it's driving him crazy and she's doing this on purpose.

Her phone rings at the beginning of the shift. She answers it. She hangs up after a few minutes. She says, "It's Mac." She means it's Mac.

She smiles at him as she gathers up her paperwork to leave for the day. He's about to leave and she asks him if he wants to grab a beer. She says she doesn't want to be alone tonight. She means she wants to be alone with him.

The bar she picks is loud and crowded. She doesn't have any beers. She drinks scotch and soda. He drinks scotch. She asks him about Louie, about Aiden, about Tanglewood. She says she wants to get to know him better. She means she wants to get to know him better.

He asks her about Montana. He asks her why she came to New York. He wants to ask her about the guy but he doesn't. It doesn't matter. She dances around the answers. She says she needs another drink before she tells him anything. She means she doesn't trust him enough to let him in.

He takes her home. She trips getting out of the cab. He catches her. He wants to kiss her but he doesn't. Not like this. He walks her to her apartment door. She doesn't invite him in. She says she's tired and wants to go to bed. She means she's tired and wants to go to bed.

She comes into the office first thing in the morning. Her eyes are puffy. Her hair is perfect. She says she didn't get enough sleep. She means she didn't get enough sleep.

The humidity is oppressive. It makes it seem hotter than it really is. She's wearing a skirt. She never wears skirts. It drives him crazy every time he looks at her. He can't stop looking at her. She says she's hot. She means she wanted to show off her legs.

Her phone rings near the end of the shift. She answers it. She hangs up after a few seconds. She doesn't say who was on the other end. She says it's a wrong number. She means it's the guy – the guy who made her cry.

She smiles at him as she gathers up her paperwork to leave for the day. She's about to leave and he asks her if she wants to grab a beer. She says she'd love to. She means it's about damn time.

The bar he picks is quiet and empty. She doesn't have any beers. She drinks martinis. He drinks scotch. She asks him about his mother, his father, his childhood. She says she wants to get to know him better. She means she wants to get to know him better.

He asks her about the guy. He knows he shouldn't, but he does. He wants to know. She says she realized that he wasn't worth her time. She means he broke her heart.

She asks him about his reputation. She doesn't come right out with that exact question. She hints around. She asks him about Cindy. She asks him if all those rumors she's heard about him are true. She says she just wants to know more about him. She means she wants to know if he'll end up breaking her heart, too.

He takes her home. He walks her to the apartment door. She invites him in. She says it's for a nightcap. She means a different kind of nightcap than the drinks they were just having.

She opens a bottle of wine. They end up on the sofa in her living room, swapping stories of misadventures from their youths. She bites her bottom lip when she doesn't want to laugh. It drives him crazy. He moves closer to her. He drapes his arm over the back of the couch. She inhales sharply but doesn't move. She says she's having a good time. She means he should leave before she does something she's going to regret.

He doesn't leave. He knows he should. But she blushes as their knees touch and she licks her lips and he can't take it anymore. He kisses her. It's a soft brushing of lips. It drives him crazy. It's bliss. She kisses him back. It makes him insane. It's sweet torture. He pulls her into his lap. She threads her fingers in his hair, pulls his head closer. He strokes his tongue out to touch hers. She responds in kind. He moans into her mouth. She pushes him down onto his back, straddling him. Her shirt is gone in one swift motion. His joins it on the floor. He pushes her skirt so that it bunches around her hips. She pulls back suddenly. She says everything is moving too fast. She means she doesn't want to be another notch on his bedpost.

He stands in her doorway. He doesn't apologize for what happened. He isn't sorry. He kisses her cheek. She says she'll see him in the morning. She means she's not going to get any sleep tonight.

She comes into the lab first thing in the morning. Her eyes are puffy. Her hair is straightened. She says she didn't get enough sleep. She means she couldn't fall asleep and it's his fault.

It's hot outside again. She's wearing a skirt and a sleeveless top and high heels that look damn uncomfortable. She says she felt like dressing up. She means she felt like dressing up for him.

She brushes her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear as she examines a piece of clothing they found in the garbage can outside a nightclub. He can't take his eyes off her. He moves over to stand behind her. She shivers. She says she's cold. She means she can't stop thinking about last night.

Her phone rings sometime during the shift. She answers it. She hangs up after a few minutes. She says, "It's Mac." She means it's Mac.

His phone rings near the end of the shift. He answers it. It's her. She says she could use a drink again tonight. She means she wants to go fast.

They don't go to a bar. They go to her apartment. She opens another bottle of wine. He wonders where she gets all this wine. They end up on the sofa in her living room. They don't talk. They sit in silence and drink their wine. He turns to her. She kisses him. He kisses her back. She pulls away. She says that she doesn't feel like talking. She means if she doesn't kiss him again she's going to explode.

She kisses him again. He knows they should stop. He can't stop. He pins her to the couch. He attacks her mouth. He bites, licks, nips, sucks. She returns the favor. He rips the collar of her shirt in his haste to remove it. She fumbles with the buttons on his shirt and growls when she can't undo them. She tries to flip him over and they tumble to the floor. She lands on top. He groans as her hips come into contact with his. She struggles with his belt buckle. She says she's tired of waiting. She means if he doesn't take her to bed he'll never get another chance.

He carries her to the bedroom. She pulls him down on top of her. He kisses her. It's agony. He thinks his heart might burst, it's beating so fast. He slips his hands underneath the waistband of her skirt. She moans into his chest. It's the most arousing sound he's ever heard. He fights with her zipper. The trail of clothes ends at the side of the bed as she sets his glasses on the nightstand. He moves on top of her. She whimpers and bites her lip. He increases his pace. She surges forward and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. She says it's to keep from crying out. She means she's marking her territory.

She comes into the office first thing in the morning. Her eyes are puffy. Her hair is in a messy ponytail. She says she didn't get enough sleep. She means he'll pay dearly for keeping her up all night.

He can't wait.


End file.
